Mere Ice
by BlackAngelique
Summary: Years ago, ice and fire fought against each other. Now, These enemy spirits are sealed within Lee and Makino family. What happens when Ruki and Jenrya meet? [the summary's weird *_*] Please REVIEW!!!
1. Super-Girl

Hi! 

 *Sigh * I was a bit bored from continuing any of my fanfics so I've decided to start another fic. Quite expected, it's a Henrika.[Leeki] [Leeruki] * I'm starting to get obsessed with this couple* [*_*] [THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DIGIMON STORYLINE] [Well, very little]

I've got a small idea from Ayashi No Ceres.

Ages in this fanfiction-

Rika [Ruki]- 16

Henry [Jenrya]- 16

Takato- 16

Juri- 16

Hiro, Kenta, Ryo- 16

Suzy [I know I'm using most of the character's Japanese names, but I think I'm too lazy to write Suzy's Japanese name. ^_^v]- 9

Check out my other Henrika- Watch you smile, watch you cry.

Hope you enjoy- reviews are always appreciated [but no flames] ^_^

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Basic Summary

Thousands of years ago, there was a war between the ice demon, and the fire deity. The ice demon lost in one battle, and the fire god managed to seal them into 5 crystals; however, the spirit of the ice demon escaped through the Makino family lineage. Using most of its powers to seal the ice demon, the fire deity spirit escaped through the Lee family lineage accidentally. What happens when Jenrya and Ruki meet? [Weird, ne?]

[Note- this summary may change later if the story starts to sound really, really abnormal.]

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Mere Ice_

By- Lotus-chan, [Sakura petals]

_Chapter One- Super-girl_

"Jenrya!" A brown haired guy called, with sunglasses pushed up from this face. He grinned as he pushed his bike along the walking teenagers who were chatting about their daily problems—parents, homework, idols, movie stars…etc.—and ran to greet his best friend, a navy-haired guy who was perching along the gateway of Sakura High. Jenrya Lee, 16, dressed in school uniform—a white dress shirt with black pants—averted his attention from the book he was holding in the left palm to see Takato hurriedly push his bicycle and screaming his name.

"_Sug_oi," Jenrya said sarcastically, "first time you're on time."

"Amazing, ain't it?" Takato grinned, and just in time, as he grabbed a giddy brunette walking by his right, "Juri!" Takato has been dating Juri for about a year right now. Jenrya never gave the thought to actually go out with a girl; he thought he didn't have enough time. Takato had pointed out that sometimes it was time to move on; however, Jenrya would think he would never find the right person. But sure enough anyways, he was popular among the girls year after year…from junior high.

Takato just pulled Juri into a deep kiss as Jenrya sweat-dropped, "ER-guys, this is not the best time to make out with each other." Takato and Juri broke apart reluctantly; however, Jenrya was certain that half the school piling up in the front yard were staring. Instead, he spotted half the school guys and some girls crowding over a certain someone. Just before catching Takato pull Juri behind the bushes to kiss again, Jenrya ran over with curiosity to know what was going on.

One particular girl with strawberry hair, with blonde streaks in her hair, tied in a loose bun, was practically trying to push herself out of the crowd. She was screaming, but her voice couldn't beat the voices of the crowd. She turned over ninety degrees angle to allow Jenrya to gaze into the clearest, most luminous violet eyes he has ever seen. Jenrya stood there blank, with a look of daze across his face. There was something about those eyes that felt like a _strength. _It was unique, but drawing him towards her. He felt like…he had endured and sensed in the past. _It felt like strength of…he couldn't feel it…but it was somewhat like telekinesis._ Something was definitely fishy about her. But what was it? He ignored the sudden shouts of, "the Digimon _kisaki_,"…and cheers surrounding him. All he could think of is- those violet eyes and the energy within her.

At last, the jangle of the school bell rang through the yard, and he scurried off to his class.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Those _bakamono_," Ruki muttered as she walked down the hallway and entered a class of giggling girls pointing at boys, and boys who were yapping away with the girls, "why did I have to be here? I wish I didn't transfer. These are just a bunch of airheads." Ruki said with a cold attitude. She was adapted to this because…she never wanted to love again anymore. Mother was in America and hardly gave any contact with her. Father…she didn't even know where he was. And Gramma…well…she knows Gram loves her, but it just wasn't enough to heal.

She looked down at her uniform. It disgusted her. She hated the ugly black dress she was given to wear, along with a blouse with gray, wool vest that itched part of her neck. How she hated dresses and formal clothing. 

Two guys approached her…one she recognized…the other one wore sunglasses in his hair and with a perky brunette in his arms. Before they could even utter, she snapped, "What do you guys want?" Her voice was harsh, hiding the true melody within. Then navy haired guy said, "I can't even walk around you without being snapped at? This is my seat" Navy-guy replied, full of satire, and took the seat beside her. He cocked up an eyebrow.

Everyone was quickly silenced as the homeroom teacher, Ms. Kaijuki, walked to the front of the classroom. She cleared her throat blatantly and said, "Class, may I introduce Ruki Makino." She lifted her hand to tell Ruki to stand up from her seat. Ruki did this reluctantly, "She is a transfer student from Ginkagi Private High. Please make her feel welcome." Ms. Kaijuki smiled at Ruki, revealing her yellow teeth.

Ruki sat when the teacher announced, "Class, change rooms please." Ruki ran past navy haired guy with a glare in her eyes.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A whistle was placed in the teacher's hands, ready to ring, as the soccer field was covered players. Jenrya played center forward while the strawberry-head played center forward on the opposing team. He stared into her, but her attention was on her feet positions. She was definitely considered pretty, and slim, and looked much like an athlete. He liked her every bit but the…_strength._ It was a powerful surge that created an aura around her. There's definitely something about that strength; Jenrya concentrated. And there's definitely something about her that even he doesn't know.

The whistle blew. Henry was good at soccer, but the girl had already kicked the ball on his side of the field. She dribbled the soccer ball between her feet with speed as she dodged players that were ready to defend her goal. She ignored her teammates who were ready to receive the ball. Breathing hard, Jenrya tried to keep up with the girl. But it was too late; she aimed the ball into the net. The goalie, a girl named Vicki Zhen, slipped on her side, and accidentally allowed her to score. Cheers rang while the cheerleaders, including Juri, did a little victory dance.

"Switch," the teacher ordered. Ruki went to sit down by the seats of a mini stadium, ignoring some guys most girls would consider to be cute. Jenrya noticed her and ran to greet her. It wondered him why this girl was so solitary…cold, and _icy_…why didn't she pass it to anyone else on her team? Seika, Noaka, Kenta, and Sukatoko were all on her team, and Jenrya clearly remembered that they were attempting to get Ruki to _pass._

He took the seat beside her, causing her to create a hard glower, "Why are you so alone?" He murmured, a bit too gently.

"Why don't you go away and mind your own business?" Ruki looked away.

"Look, it's a simple question. You don't have to look all angry," Henry said, a bit disgusted, but eager to explore the power within her.

"Look, you loser. I'm wasting my time on you. So bug off," Ruki replied coldly and shifted herself to another seat- a good 20 meters away from Henry. She didn't say another word to him for a long time, but it didn't matter because the teacher announced another session of another part of the game.

Ruki, this time, took center right, just as how Jenrya took center right of the opposing team. She shot another death glare at Jenrya, "You loser, stop following me!" She said angrily. Jenrya's reply was a shrug. The whistle went off again, and Seika Nino of Ruki's team. Seika had passed it to Ruki, and Ruki again, lurched forward flawlessly, and scored goal after goal.

There were 40 seconds until the game ended. Ruki had the ball, and was, as usual, on the exact point of scoring. She hadn't passed it to anyone after Seika kicked it to her. Suddenly, rather unexpected to everyone on the soccer field, a friend of Jenrya, managed to kick the soccer ball out of Ruki's possession, but injured her leg. A red-brown-grayish bruise slowly appeared visible on Ruki's right leg. Hotoki was shocked. He was surprised and regretful that he kicked her in the leg because a livid look spread across Ruki's face.

"You- Bakamono!" Ruki growled murderously.

A whistle blew, ordering them to switch places. Jenrya took Ruki's hand, "why didn't you pass it to Noaka or Kenta? They were both open…why do you have to do everything on your own? Why do you push everyone away from you" Jenrya asked.

"That," she indicated icily, "is none of your business. I can do anything by myself. And if you want to have your life, lover boy, stay out of my way," and she positioned herself somewhere else…alone. She was staring off to a blank space, something that didn't exist. It felt like she was lost in her own soul and not being able to reach out into the light but only darkness. Her straight hair blew in the wind like fire; her hands perched on her lap in a stiff position. She was so different than the other girls that he had met.

Stop it, he mentally slapped himself, you're falling for that girl, right? How could you fall for an icy person like that? Besides, she controls an ability so powerful it may cause destruction…

_I can't help it, Jenrya thought desperately._

_I need to know her better, for the sake of her power, and the sake of me._

__

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

The ending bell rang, and Jenrya chased after the strawberry-head who was walking unaccompanied from anyone else- quite unusual for any high school girls, Jenrya eyed Juri who was walking along with seven or eight of her friends WITH Takato tailing her. [So over-protective, Jenrya smirked]. Nevertheless, Ruki Makino continued to walk swiftly and tactfully along the hallway, one arm carrying a black school bag [not the ones that you carry on your back, but over one shoulder], and not glancing in any other direction but in front of her. She walked with a cold attitude in her aura, so that anyone who hadn't met her yet would know she was a girl with attitude, temper, and dependence on her own self. Her uniform fitted her attitude…breaking the feminine look of the clothing.

Because Ruki didn't know that Jenrya had followed her in the park [Ichida Park], Jenrya took this opportunity to grab her arm. It was a swift and quick grab, forcing Ruki to turn around. 

"Let go of me, you loser!" She yelled, and shot him a fierce look. But Jenrya didn't put this chance down. It was his only occasion to know the fact of her inner strength and how she got it. It was the only possible way to figure out the power before it goes out of control. Only now.

"No," he simply said, "Not until you tell me everything about your inner strength." Ruki gasped.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

This story is going to be kind of weird maybe…^_^v

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Lotus-chan *********


	2. Footsteps

Hello!

I've managed to write this over my overload of homework!

To All Henrika lovers, please check out "Watch you smile, watch you cry", a story about Rika feeling betrayal about Henry kissing another girl 7 years ago. Now, they're in college…what are the dangers behind them? Chapter 8 is up! 

Mere Ice is probably going to be 20 chapters, about. It's not going to be a sad ending, so all sappy story lovers, please feel welcome to read! 

* winks*

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Mere Ice 

_Chapter 2: Footsteps_

_By Sakura Petals [Lotus]_

"No," he simply said, "Not until you tell me everything about your inner strength." Ruki gasped.

She tried to play plain dumb. No one was going to dig up her past…not now…not ever. But the boy, named Jenrya Lee, as she recalled off of her classmate, Miko, seemed so caring and…kind, much unlike her. His gray eyes were caring and gentle, different than her cold lilac ones. Ugh, she wanted to say in frustration, the truth is getting into her again; she can't escape her fate. She wasn't going to let him uncover the tracks she recently hid. If she told him now, the truth would kill…

"What are you talking about?" She said abruptly, "Look, you stalker, I'm not here to listen to nonsense!" She swirled around to meet him, fury in her eyes, focusing on him like a sword. She's not going to give up her new, self-depended future. Slapping his hands out of his grasp of her arm, she breathed in noiselessly. 

"Don't. Play. Dumb." Those three words stung her. Doesn't he get it? That stupid rumor from 6 years ago wasn't going to get back at her again. Three. Simple. Words. Murdering. Killing. Destroying. It's going to ruin her life again. All. Over. Again. She cringed back the tears, hoping that what he was going to say wasn't going to be what she's expected.

Why am I different?

Out of all those people?

I'm the only

Enlaced with pain

She turned back to her original position. Petals of the flourished Sakura blossoms dusted her face ever so soothingly. Every one of those moments of her terrible tragedy pained her torturously. She was different. She was nothing like the others. An Outcast. That's what she was. A stupid outcast with weakness. Not strength. Not ability. Only weakness. And Pain.

"Ruki. Tell me. It's for your own good." He said, sternly and solemnly.

"Don't." That was all she said, taking in breath rapidly. She screamed angrily and with frustration, "Why do you care? This is not your life! GO AWAY!" She calmed down, tears poured in her eyes. Her body was shaking out of control.

"Because. I care." Jenrya slowly stated, wondering if this was true? Did he really care about this cat girl? He didn't know what he was thinking. All he could think of was—the power. Something seems to be overtaking her body, similar to like another soul, not Ruki's. He wasn't so sure of anything, anymore. He wasn't sure if he was attracted to her inner strength, or her. Confusion was his statement. He was confused. Puzzled. Uncertain. All those words described him now. The words seemed so unfamiliar in his voice. He wasn't sure if he ever said that to any other person except in his family.

"No. You don't." Without any more words, Ruki ran out of the park, and out of sight, leaving the startled Jenrya staring at the falling pink petals, gently grazing his face.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"What was I thinking?" Ruki questioned herself in her dark room. The only sound rattled in the house was the footsteps of her grandmother's. She sighed silently to herself, wondering if this was her punishment for being in the world. Her lavender eyes looked sadly at the portrait of her best friends, Hiroku and Koaru. But they're gone. She cursed silently under her breath. They're gone.

[Flashback]

"Now, girls and boys…switch." Mrs. Kin smiled and blew the whistle. The boys and girls ran to the park with a play structure, laughing gaily in the rays of the afternoon sun. Ruki laughed as she joined her friends, a navy-haired girl, Kaoru, and a honey-blonde hair guy, Tekeru by the park. The trees were touched and laced with colors of honeydew and emerald as the sun's light shone on them. Ruki also giggled as Kaoru continuously started to stare down at Tekeru as he slid down past the monkey bars and sandpit. Unaware to Ruki, Tekeru was always catching a tiny image of her within his vision. 

What Ruki didn't know was that when she was loved or happy, a power surge will build up in her body. Feeling horribly out of control, as Ruki pushed past the slide for the seventh time, she staggered onto a nearby bench…what happened next…she doesn't even know.

[End Flashback]

"Why is my life like this?" She thought miserably as she motioned an invisible attraction force to her lemon tea drink, causing it to near her immediately.

[Flashback]

"What happened?" Ruki gasped as she stared at the ruined park. The broken pieces of woods slabs were all over the place in a catastrophic position. "Did a typhoon hit?" She asks dizzily to Hina, a brunette standing beside her. Hina looked at her with a blank stare, her face expressionless. Approaching another shocked student, she again asked, "What happened?" No progress. After a continuation of asking people, all she received was vacant faces of utter shock. She finally walked up to Kaoru who glared at her angrily.

"Wha-?" Ruki said, sure that Kaoru was mistaken at who to get angry at. Kaoru's ruby eyes glared at her; it was even worse than those stares. She must have been a terrible culprit of something, Ruki thought desperately, but what?

"How. Could. You?" Kaoru slowly enunciated the three words with vengeance.

"What do you mean?" Ruki frantically tried to blink back the tears slowly lingering around her eyes.

"Don't. Play. Dumb!" Kaoru screamed, pointing at an unconscious figure on the bench. Ruki suddenly was alert that paramedics have arrived when she noticed a distinct figure lying before her.

"What? Oh no, Tekeru!" She sobbed, dropping slowly on her knees.

"GET OUT! You jinx! JINX! Witch!" Kaoru screamed.

Ruki paused in her crying, shock spread right across her face. Her best friend…since 3 years old, Kaoru, was now calling her the most unthinkable names. Usually, she wouldn't care…but this was her best friend…her best friend? Through the corner of her eye, she spotted Kaoru still clenching her fists; her eyes full of fiery animosity. Her heart shattered; her reputation completely ruined; her friendship gone. She was a jinx. An outcast. One who didn't belong in this place. She was no ordinary, but a…a…jinx. She was cursed with a terrible life forever. Only hate will build her life. Never love…

[End Flashback]

"I can never be loved." Ruki gasped her pillow, tears soaking through the fabric.

What's the point of strength?

When you can't be loved?

You will only see pain…

You will only see sorrow…

"I can never be loved," Ruki cried, remembering what her mother told her.

[Flashback]

"Mommy, I hurt a kid today. I blacked out and everyone blamed me," Ruki looked up to see Mother's lower lip tremble.

"Ruki, there's something really important Mommy wants to tell you." Rumiko paused, biting her bottom lip, her golden curls shone in the afternoon sun, "we were the sealed blood-line of the ice demon, Kinkinomi. Her specialty was telekinesis…obviously," she paused once more, "Kinkinomi is inside you, giving you the strength of telekinesis. Your father was so scared of this happening when I told him…that's why he left." Rumiko sighed and looked to see the tear stained face of Ruki's.

"Why me?"

"I don't know, but make use of it. What my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother said that fire deity who tried to stop this conquering demon had injured it and the demon needed 1000 years to heal. Coincidently, you are the generation where it will awaken. Every time you feel affection, the ice demon will arouse once more. I didn't purposely know why the ice demon cursed us with this, but as the great-great-great…great grandmother said, it was a family honor to possess anything spirtual…so bring home family honor."

"I don't want to."

"Ruki, it's the way your life is going to be. Live with it, Ruki. There's no other choice."

[End Flashback]

"That was why… I can't be loved." Ruki sobbed, "Mother didn't even seem to care, knowing that her life was perfect!" She screamed, punching the pillow with her might.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Jenrya woke up the next morning, the light teasing his eyes. Something felt so strange in his body, but he couldn't sense the actual power building up inside of him. He started panting in short, ragged breaths. What was this power inside him, he thought, actually no, what's happening to me? He thought, appalled, as he looked directly into the mirror.

_________________________

Really weird, ne?

Don't forget to review!

Check out Watch you smile, watch you cry- a total Henrika! 

Ja ne!

Lotus-chan


End file.
